Timid E. Goliath
Timid E. Goliath is the main protagonist of League of Patriots. He is the founder of the Patriots, as well as its commanding officer. History Subject 24-1965H is a humanoid using a modified version of the "homunculus" creation process found in various medieval alchemy books. It's genetic code was rapidly and drastically changed through robotics, their jobs were making it stronger, more intellectual, and more strategical than any other U.S. President. This is because the team behind the creation of Subject 24-1965H were order to try to create a permanent U.S President under the orders of Johnathan Fitzgerald Kennedy, mere days before being shot and killed in Dallas, Texas. However, the code backfired, in a sense, giving him bulletproof abilities, speed, and strength, as well as a normal human body. However, his head rapidly transformed into an egg, leaving him faceless, as well as a hindered, but relatively normal intelligence. A face was jokingly drawn on him by a scientist, mere hours before he was to be incinerated. However, this changed the faceless monster into a wisecracking soldier-like entity, as the head accepted the doodle as an actual living, breathing face. This gave him the ability to eat, talk, hear, see, and smell. MRI scans confirmed brain activity coming from the yolk-like brain inside of the head, surrounded by "egg whites", which is Cerebrospinal fluid (which has been proven to act like a brain, but in a lower sense). Through rigorous training and various changes in his genetic codes that gave him a primal need to destroy all enemies of the United States, he proved himself to be a huge asset in combat, and thus was deployed in Vietnam in 1968 during the Tet Offensive. He left Vietnam in 1974, coming back with no relative changes in his physiology. Thus, the begun to refit him for war, making no relative physical changes other than making him mostly forget what he saw in Vietnam. He was redeployed in 1993 during the Somalian Civil War, and again in 2001 during the War in Afghanistan. However, due to a genetic code error, his code was altered to see even the U.S as a potential enemy. Thus, he went rogue in 2005 and has been stuck in Afghanistan ever since. His M16A3 has been lost in the desert, thus, he took an old Double Barrel he found in a terrorist weapon cache and has used it as his primary weapon ever since. In 2016, nearly 11 years after he had gone AWOL in Afghanistan, he was found by operator Scopes McBoomington in Syria. Scopes and Timid, ever since, had become brothers in arms, fighting their way out of Syria back to the United States. Here, Timid had officially formed the League of Patriots as a secret government agency, working as a lawless assassination agency. Many missions of the agency were made by the President himself to assassinate various terrorist leaders, rising Russian dictatorial leaders, or to go into any sort of threat to the United States or her allies to destroy it (I.E: Communist holdouts in Siberia). When the transition from special operations to international Gun-for-hires, Timid decided to be a COO instead of President. Instead, he had given that to his brother in arms, Scopes, as he knew the business better than him. Timid does not often participate in operations, but when he does, he a force to be reckoned with Weaponry Timid is very large on traditionalism, and will often use his M16A1 used during Vietnam during operations. However, his full arsenal will be listed below. ~Primary~ "Baker" M16A1 Assault Rifle, named after Pacific Theater hero Thomas Baker (5.56x45mm NATO) ~Secondary~ "Grenadier" XM8 Assault Rifle with M320 Grenade Launcher (5.56x45mm NATO) ~Sidearms~ "The Blinder" M1911A1, named after Timid's brutal form of interrogation, which ends in the victim being shot in both eyes. (.45 APC) ~Melees~ M7 Bayonet ~Ordnance~ 3 M67 Fragmentation Grenades, 3 AN-M8 Smoke Grenades